


迪貝街48號的貓

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [2]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	迪貝街48號的貓

热闹的大街，这裡算是市区最热闹的街道，连结了许许多多小巷子，而连结着的巷子裡又以迪贝街最为出名，走近迪贝街就像进入另一个时空，跟其他摆满流行饰品跟潮流品牌的街道不同，这裡盈满復古、雅典的气息，因为一家店而大大改变这裡的风格。 

在邻近街口的地方，有年代的圆形招牌和48号的怪异店名，以及木製有些老旧的木门是特色之一，推开之后还有招呼客人的铃铛声响，下一秒是一道软孺声线跟皮肤白皙的男人映入眼帘。 

「欢迎光临。」随性、自然的穿搭，高挑而纤瘦的身材，因为长年运动所以整体的型态并没有给人柔弱的感觉，耳边随着男人走动而晃动的耳饰总是招人视线，最让人沉醉的是那张俊俏又有着秀气的脸蛋，微微勾起的微笑让许多前来的女子动心但又带着神秘，「这裡稍坐一下。」拉开窗边的一处座位招待前来的两位女学生入座，男人又转过身消失在不远的阴影处内。 

「这裡...真的不是咖啡厅啊？」一位个性较为怯懦的女孩开口说道，一踏进门就闻到很浓醇的咖啡香，另一个已经来过几次的女孩洒脱的摇摇头。 

「这裡是点当铺。」看着眼前在昏黄灯光下陈列的大小物品，有些是奇形怪状，有些又是稀鬆平常，那个来过几次的女孩弯过邀低声地说道，「这老闆喜欢收些奇怪的物品，你的东西没准会被他看上眼。」 

听过同伙所说，手掌裡的小饰品又握紧一些，还想开口询问，刚才还乾淨的桌面竟出现一隻黑猫。 

「喵...」碧绿跟水蓝色的眼睛有种催眠人的感觉，用后腿挠挠脖子，看了一眼女孩放在桌下的手，他轻盈地跳下桌，用头顶蹭了蹭内向女孩的手，「喵...」女孩吓了跳，鬆手之后一个小小的手鍊落在地上。 

「N，别调皮。」 

从阴影处走出来的男人弯下腰捡起落在地上的手鍊，红色的麻绳已经破烂而且发黑，中央的黄金片也因为长年的挤压而变形，「这是...？」看了眼眼前的女孩们，男人又盯了那隻在地上的黑猫，眯起眼睛露出匪夷所思的微笑。 

将装着咖啡的典雅茶杯放在两人面前，还附带了一篮小饼乾，「招待给你们的下午茶。」拉了一把椅子坐在不远处，随兴的翘起长腿才知道这人比例不俗，拨了额前银色的髮丝，细长的眼睛盯着两个女孩看。 

被那双有着神祕气息的眉目盯着看也怪不好意思，「能典当吗？虽然黄金的部分不多，但是也该有个...几千块钱吧？」女孩越说越心虚，男人就只是盯着手鍊看，随后他摇摇头，将手鍊放到桌上推回去给女孩。 

「抱歉，我不能收。」 

「果、果然阿...」早已经预想到这件事的结果，女孩也没太多惊讶，当他伸手要将手鍊收回时，N又调皮地跳上桌，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度叼走了手鍊，用那双翼色瞳孔看了男人一会之后，轻盈地跳下桌消失在黑暗角落裡。 

「N！别乱来！」男人啧啧嘴，怎麽这隻猫又给搞事情，「抱歉，他就是调皮，等我给你找找。」露出抱歉的神情，男人快步走掉也消失在黑暗的角落裡，因为这事情发生得太快，两位女孩都还没反应过来，呆愣着坐在原地，只有牆上老旧的布股钟在滴答滴答的走。 

不一会时间，男人重新回到店铺，他甩了额前的髮丝，看来是一场激烈的追逐战吧？还能隐约看见那薄汗遍佈在脸上，「抱歉...N跑了。」 

「跑了？那东西呢？」 

看着男人晃晃脑袋感到有些荒唐，怎麽店铺老闆弄丢客人东西还能这麽老神在在毫无悔过之意？但男人只是惬意的坐下，在唇边比了禁声的手势随后看着那个失主。 

「东西被N咬走了，我找不回来。」 

「找不回来？那不是你的猫吗？看看屋子裡的角落有没有被落下的地方......」女孩话都还没说完，男人又一次在唇边比上禁声手势让她住嘴，被两番阻止发言 后女孩火大地站起身，她拉着那位同僚的手就要走，嘴裡还嚷嚷着要报警。 

「好、好啦！也不是甚麽重要的东西...」那个羞涩的女孩拉着自己同学的手一脸不知所措，嘴上也一直让她稍微冷静，「说实在的...我也早该放弃了。」扭捏着不断劝阻朋人别太激动。 

「但那隻家猫...」 

「你是不是搞错了甚麽？」男人清凉的嗓音想起，他依旧温文儒雅翘着腿坐在椅子上，彷彿刚才女孩们的争吵都不关己是一样，细长的眸子盯着两人红唇也勾起一抹笑，「N是一隻野猫。」 

迪贝街上最出名的三个事物，48号的点当铺、点当铺名为郑泽运的神秘老闆以及...看似被眷养着其实是野猫的N。 

郑泽运站起身，阳光透过窗户照射进屋内竟把郑泽运雪白的皮肤照的闪闪发光，露出魅惑的微笑，两女孩竟也看傻了眼，「我去拿个东西给你。」转过身的郑泽运走到架子后方，等他再次出现手上已经多了一个吊饰，是普遍女孩喜欢的款式，看起来不旧，很新。 

「这个吊在医院右边床角上，家裡的问题会解决的。」不知为甚麽，从郑泽运嘴裡说出来的话特别有说服力，女孩傻愣地接下后马上握紧在手中，她不明所以看着郑泽运似乎有话想说，但郑泽运只是摇摇头，一样比了禁声手势，「我知道你想说甚麽，忘记那条手鍊，你妈妈会好起来的。」说了令人匪夷所思的话，郑泽运开了门送客，遗失手鍊的女孩似乎感触很深，竟然抱着那个吊饰在典当铺的门口行了礼，眼角滴落的泪水在柏油马路上印出深深的印子。 

「你怎麽哭了？」 

「这裡的老闆知道我妈妈要动手术，因为这样才会送我这个吧？」看着手中随风摇曳的御守，上头用金线秀了平安两字，虽然只是随处可见的御守，但是在碰上手的瞬间，那感觉却是让人充满希望。 

朝着西边踏上归途，两位女孩在走出迪贝街之前回头看了一眼，被闹区高大建筑遮掩的巷子阴暗，写着48号的圆型招牌并不难发现，还有屋顶上隐蔽角落哩，碧绿及水蓝交织的瞳孔。 

48号典当铺在迪贝街就是这麽神秘的存在，听老一辈的人说，这家店已经存在很久，从他们小时候到老，抱了孙之后长大依旧在此屹立不摇，所以他们都流传了一句话。 

「老闆，你是吸血鬼啊？」 

这桌客人可以说是常客了，他们是附近的大学生，有事没事都会来着蹭个咖啡吃下小点，在阴暗角落整理物品的郑泽运冒出头一脸无奈，站起身拍拍身上沾染的灰尘，他脱掉围裙斜靠在柜檯，「说过很多次，这是我曾祖父留下来的店。」 

「但是你皮肤白得发光，头髮还是银色的。」 

「皮肤白是天生，头髮…你为什麽不看看你自己顶了个大金毛？那我要说你是外国人吗？」这问题郑泽运也是没好气的回答，反正他们就喜欢随便乱说话打嘴砲，大学生嘛…做什麽都不嫌无聊。 

「泽运哥，今天怎麽都没看到N？」今天没发现屋子裡慵懒优雅的小黑猫，几位大学生挺失望的，他们来这裡最大的目的不是典当，只是看看帅哥老闆跟异色瞳黑猫。 

「我们女王大人哪是要见就能见的？」郑泽运笑着走近柜檯替自己泡了一杯拿铁，眯起眼睛的郑泽运又增加了慵懒的妩媚，「N今天应该是不会来了。」啜了一口拿铁郑泽运如此下定论，要是以平常早已经自己擅闯店舖趴在柜檯当个女王，偶尔在郑泽运的长腿上趴着午睡。 

「你们要是没事就走吧！今天没客人提早收店。」摆摆手让那些閒来无事的大学生离开，果然引起广大不满的迴响，但嘴上唸归唸，东西倒是一个不落的收拾整齐，「进了店舖的代价你们还没给。」敲敲同样老旧的木製柜檯，郑泽运用手撑着脸勾出淡笑，这是进入店铺的规定，只要近来一定要付出代价。 

「哼！N都没见到还要给代价…给你！」头顶金毛的女子从包包拿了一串果实给了郑泽运，也不管他收不收，招招手之后就快步离开，郑泽运只得无奈看着桌上的果实，这…好像不能吃？ 

「算了，说不定有用。」露出微笑之后将果实收进口袋，郑泽运巡视了一圈典当铺就关灯关门上楼。 

典当铺的二楼是郑泽运的房间，跟一楼店面的典雅不同，二楼以上的空间全是现代物品，除了装潢还是老旧的典雅风格，随着夕阳慢慢被黑夜取代，感觉没过多久却已经接近午夜，郑泽运便任命的关掉电视。 

走近房间，他脱掉身上的衣物之后抓起浴巾就近到浴室，大男人洗一个澡并不需要多久时间，15-20分钟已经绰绰有馀，只是当郑泽运洗完澡还擦着湿髮走出浴室，他却发现床上多了一个人，窗帘也因为被推开的窗子而随风飘荡。 

「晚安，泽运。」躺在床上的男人似乎等待许久，眯起眼睛一脸慵懒看着洗好澡的郑泽运，他身上只有穿着一件白色长版衬衫，还是郑泽运挂在牆上的，「这两天有什麽好货？」 

「N…唉…车学沇，下次从门近来好吗？有蚊子的。」大力的关上窗子，这人真是一点也说不听，有门不走偏偏要爬窗，有好几次晚上郑泽运都成了自助餐车。 

「才不会。」嘟起嘴，车学沇反驳郑泽运说的话，他坐起身，比郑泽运更纤瘦的身材让那件衣服更显宽大，移动了位子坐在床沿翘起脚，隐盖在白色长衣之下的私密部位引人遐思，郑泽运也忍不了吞了口口水。 

「好了，东西呢？」 

「你等我…」叹了气，郑泽运对于车学沇的话是不得不从，他并没有被威胁，而是车学沇说的一字一句都具有魔力想让人服从，从楼梯口拉出一小袋子，郑泽运将鬆紧带拉开之后把所有物品放在桌上一一端详，「这就是这两天的货了。」 

车学沇站起身，摆弄桌上的物品，郑泽运坐在床沿擦着头髮，看车学沇背对自己不断摇晃身后漆黑的尾巴，没错，尾巴。 

「垃圾，垃圾，垃圾，还行…」车学沇一个一个将那些典当品丢掉，有些有用的就保留起来，这也是为什麽郑泽运这家店铺总收些奇奇怪怪的典当品，车学沇能看见被当作垃圾典当品其中的价值。 

「没什麽好东西。」晃晃尾巴，车学沇面露失望，头上漆黑的猫咪耳朵也垂下表达不满。 

「你今天怎麽没来？」郑泽运翘着腿，彷彿没收到好东西都是车学沇的错一样，车学沇转过头看着郑泽运，他眯起杏仁状的眼睛，在灯光之下还透着淡淡碧绿跟水蓝的颜色。 

「因为我不想来。」转过身，车学沇靠在桌边，长腿一览无遗，虽然不是跟郑泽运一样白皙的皮肤，但小麦色的肌肤很有车学沇身为黑猫的味道，「你自己就没办法顾好这家店吗？」 

「我可看不太出来什麽东西。」走到车学沇身边，郑泽运揽住车学沇的细腰，拿起他刚刚说还行的那件物品，没什麽特别的，只是一条围巾。 

「这东西，有思念。」车学沇说着，从郑泽运手中拿走围巾围在脖子上，那颗有着水蓝光芒的眼睛隐隐发光，「每个东西都有使用者的念想，越执着、越久远的，那种念想会越重。」 

「我还是不解为什麽要收这些奇怪的东西。」将车学沇说成垃圾却充满价值的珠宝收起，这些东西对郑泽运来说才是宝物。 

「说过很多次，这一切都要靠缘分。」每一件物品都有适合自己的主人，放在错的人身上就没有用途，在对的人身上…可是大大加分，「就像那女孩，一个普通御守不就感动到哭了吗？这就是缘分啊。」转过身，车学沇任由郑泽运抱着，他闻了闻郑泽运身上的味道，跟平常相比有些不同。 

「也是，没看过有人因为御守哭着要，但那手鍊呢？不是超载太多念想吗？」这也是当时为什麽郑泽运不收的原因，超载太多念想的物品不只难求缘分，要是一个不小心判断错误，可能会招来更大的困难。 

「因为有人需要这麽大的念想。」车学沇坚定说着，这些话虽然无凭无据，但郑泽运知道每次车学沇说的都很对，既然他这麽说，那肯定有人真的需要这麽大的念想，「话说回来，你身上怎麽这麽香…」车学沇像没了骨头一样趴在郑泽运身上，尾巴也兴奋的晃动着。 

「哪有…不就沐浴乳的味道？」郑泽运不断推走赖在身上的车学沇，但是两个人像黏了吸盘一样怎麽都扒不开，车学沇甚至打开大腿勾紧郑泽运的腰不放，「喂！你会不会太超过…」 

「泽运…」车学沇的声音变得软孺，至少这对郑泽运来说并不是什麽好事，这声音他只有在床上听过，还是两个人干那档子事干的正爽的时候。 

「好好好，你到底要干嘛？」郑泽运翻了白眼，拖着车学沇的臀部坐上床，他这样抱着一个身高也有180的大男人也实在吃不消，只是这姿势还真是暧昧，「你别闻了！还有尾巴克制一下，女王大人你应该是高贵优雅的吧？」看看那长长的黑色尾巴，都已经绕上脚踝，喉头间还能隐约听见呼噜声。 

「我也不知道…」就是没来由的浑身没力，车学沇嗅着鼻子继续往下闻，直到来到侧腹，整个人像电到一样弹起身子，随后乖顺的跪趴在郑泽运身边，身后的猫尾巴高高竖起摇晃，耳朵也挺立着，碧绿及水蓝交织的双眼更是神彩奕奕，「你身上有好东西！」 

「好东西？」郑泽运一脸狐疑，在口袋东摸摸西摸摸，还真的给他摸出一串东西，是下午大学生给的不知名小果子。 

「克搭实果子！」车学沇看到那串果子之后兴奋的扑上前，虽后眯起眼睛嗅着果子的气味，「你怎麽有这东西？这可是很难见的果子。」小心护在手心，车学沇整个人都瘫软了，「这味道真是让人欲罢不能…」说着喉头又发出满足的呼噜声。 

「那什麽？」抢过那串果子，在郑泽运眼裡看着倒是跟路上随处可见的果实差不了多少，不论怎麽翻转都看不出着指节大小的东西有什麽过人之处。 

「你不懂的东西。」撇撇嘴，车学沇曲着腰爬到郑泽运腿上，他张开长腿毫迈的跨坐在郑泽运身上，两隻手搭在郑泽运肩上，细长的手指抚摸着郑泽运的后颈，「你就只有这张脸跟你祖父相像，能力倒是最最差了一大截。」 

「所以你现在是间接承认你跟我祖父有一腿了？」抬起车学沇的下颚，郑泽运用指尖骚弄让车学沇的腰又软了一分，脸上逐渐泛起红晕表情也变得更加魅惑。 

「才、才没有…呜嗯…」被搔痒到不能自己，车学沇甚至发出轻吟表达内心的不满足，「你、你祖父就是个闷骚包...」持续往郑泽运身上靠，车学沇舔了下唇，眼裡尽是春光诱惑。 

「等等…这麽突然！？」郑泽运后退一步，然而终究阻止不了车学沇的手摸上自己身子，指尖烫的吓人，这时郑泽运才发觉车学沇早已经开始喘着粗气。 

「你真不知道克塔实果子对猫妖的功效…？」跨坐在郑泽运身上，车学沇咬着郑泽运的肩膀，他掀开上衣下摆，早已经挺立的下身开始渗出透明液体。 

郑泽运摇摇头，但直觉告诉他肯定不是好东西，还想推着车学沇拒绝，但已经动了情的车学沇哪会轻易放过郑泽运，他倾身压住郑泽运的身子，用粘腻的声音在郑泽运耳边说了，「那可是春药…」一个弹指，刚才还明亮的灯光瞬间熄灭，重新点亮的是颇有情调的小夜灯。 

「哈啊…哈啊…不成材的东西…再大力点…」单人床上，木製的床板被挤压得发出不小声响，然而在床上的两人一点也不担心床板倒塌，依旧自若捣鼓，嘴裡溢出的呻吟跟喘息都成了催情剂，车学沇在郑泽运身上卖力摆动细腰，郑泽运则配合车学沇的律动摇晃着。 

「哼嗯…继、继续…还要更多…」车学沇看着身下的郑泽运面露春光，头上的猫咪耳朵也爽的一颤一颤，双手撑在郑泽运身上，手指更是坏心的挑逗胸前两点，「阿...阿...泽运你的好大...」满足甩着身后的尾巴，车学沇一点也没节操的展露最野性疯狂的一面。 

「你别吸那麽紧...」拍了车学沇的翘臀，放浪的女王大人这才露出坏笑稍微节制。 

「你不也很舒服吗？」磨蹭了还埋在体内坚硬的东西，车学沇抓住郑泽运的手复盖在自己已经流出许多体液的下半身，因为是妖，那尺寸简直惊人，「哈阿...泽运你的手好棒...」温热大掌完整包复着坚挺，不只车学沇，连郑泽运都感觉起劲，抚摸的速度也逐渐加快...... 

「哈阿！怎麽可以突然这麽激烈...阿恩...阿...」仰起细长的天鹅颈，郑泽运不只加快抚摸的速度，更是直接挺起腰直捣车学沇最敏感的地方，「要、要出来了...」眼眶泛着泪光，车学沇终究是不敌强烈的快感发洩而出，颤抖之后白浊全洒在郑泽运白皙的腹部上。 

撑起身体，郑泽运抱着车学沇的身子在上头留下许多暧昧的痕迹，也许是因为猫的关係吧？车学沇身上总有一种太阳的味道，暖暖的很舒服，「你应该不会这样就爽了吧？」顶了顶下腹部，郑泽运正说明着自己尚未解放的慾望。 

「要是我拒绝你呢？」用手指捲曲着郑泽运的髮丝，车学沇调皮的缩紧了肠壁，郑泽运也有感的抖了抖身体，「怎麽没射出来...」 

勾出坏笑，郑泽运双手禁锢着车学沇的身子，从床头拿起被搁置的克塔实果子，「我们女王偶尔放荡一下可好？」眼裡发出蓝色光芒，郑泽运的手掌瞬间窜起火花，一颗克塔实果子就这样烧成灰烬，空气中渐渐散发出甜味。 

「你...你你你！」车学沇张大嘴跟本反应不过来，还不让人说完话，郑泽运直接封住车学沇的嘴，两人唇舌交缠，来不及嚥下的津液沿着嘴边留下，「哼嗯...不要...」腰上还有一隻坏手不断骚扰着敏感的腰肢，克塔实果子的甜味让车学沇更是软了身子。 

「你怎麽会觉得我不知道克塔实果子的功效？那可是能让女王大人哭着跟我求饶的圣品。」压下车学沇的身子，埋在体内的肿胀物慢慢抽离车学沇的后穴，连带着许多透明液体，整根肉柱被车学沇的肠液沾染而发亮。 

「你好坏…我对你有那麽差吗！」生气的用尾巴打上郑泽运的大腿，然而对郑泽运来说只是搔痒一般，毕竟现在车学沇可以说是四肢无力又情慾高涨，「不要出去…近来…」张开大腿，车学沇哭求着体内的东西别再退出，手指紧紧抓着床单，一副楚楚可怜的模样。 

「好啊…但你别哭出来…」扣紧车学沇的腰，郑泽运舔了下唇之后一个挺进，整根粗大的男根没入车学沇穴内，完完全全敲击在敏感点之上。 

「不、不要！好深…好舒服…」张大眼睛，因为果子的功效让车学沇的身体又更敏感，那个点一直被攻击，还能成话的语气只剩下嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟，「哈啊…啊…啊…呜嗯…」 

「啊…学沇…你的体内真的太棒了…」每一次进出郑泽运都能感觉到车学沇对于自己的渴求，肠壁紧紧吸附，柔软的身体能配合郑泽运粗暴的动作而做出各种姿势，「要射了…」越来越顶不住的快感，郑泽运加速冲撞，最后一个挺腰将精华全注入车学沇体内。 

「哈啊…哈啊…好舒服…」躺在床喘着粗气，两个人都留下斗大的汗珠，杏眼中碧绿跟水蓝交织的色彩更鲜明一些，郑泽运慢慢从车学沇体内退出，还无法闭合的穴口连着肠液带出白浊，画面煽动色情。 

「你的女王还没爽完！」见郑泽运真的没有再一发的动作，车学沇恼羞，他的下身可是还没发洩的，肉柱直挺挺躺在小腹上，儘管身体依旧无力，车学沇还是有办法让郑泽运欺压上自己的身体，水蓝色的瞳孔发出光芒，他一个勾手郑泽运便摔在自己身上，「…再一次……」捲着郑泽运的髮丝，车学沇轻轻吻在他的脸颊，随后在脖子上烙下痕迹。 

看着欲求不满的小猫咪，郑泽运坏笑着，他伸手拨了拨被汗水沾湿的浏海，展露的额头搭配上充满佔有的细长眼眸，整个人都狂野不少，这让车学沇内心大呼惊喜。 

「那我们来点刺激的…」郑泽运也不管之后会不会被眼前的女王生气，他自顾自搬过车学沇的身子，因为直不起的腰让车学沇只有臀部高高翘起，摇晃的尾巴不断骚弄郑泽运半挺的柱身。 

「你要…哼啊！不可以！泽、泽运…你要做什麽…哈啊…啊啊……」被托高的臀部还有白浊被慢慢吐出，郑泽运提着自己的男根摩擦在性感的臀缝上，然而让车学沇抓狂的并不是郑泽运迟迟不进入，而是尾锥连着猫尾巴的地方，那裡正被人握住摩擦，「不行…尾巴不可以…」猫咪尾巴可是很敏感的，所以车学沇一直都很讨厌别人摸自己的尾巴，包含郑泽运也是。 

「所以我说了来点刺激的…」顺着刚才残留的体液润滑，郑泽运没有花多少功夫就直捣深处抽送，下方囊袋不断拍打着在彼此之间牵连银丝，但这些郑泽运都无心观赏，因为车学沇此刻的模样是他前所未见。 

「哈啊…不可以一起…太刺激了…会坏掉…」咬紧下唇，车学沇只觉得脑袋晕晕乎乎，背部有另一个温热的体温贴上前，他亲吻着上背，沿着颈脖、后颈，最后含住猫耳朵的尖端，那又是另一个舒爽快感，「哼嗯…要坏掉了…泽运…呜呜…泽运…」眼泪毫不遮掩的流出，车学沇只能哭着求饶，呻吟着的声音更加甜腻，黑色尾巴在空中不停甩动，然而怎麽都挣脱不掉郑泽运的大手。 

「啊…这穴吸得超紧…」因为被夹攻的敏感点让车学沇只能夹紧后穴，早已经湿润的地方并没有进出困难的问题，「天…学沇你太棒了…」这隻猫简直可遇不可求，郑泽运都感谢自己是生为郑家的魔法师。 

「要不行了…哼嗯…射出来…啊啊…」一个高声淫叫，车学沇抓紧床单射出今晚上的最后一发，精水全落在床上，不只如此，伴随而出的淡黄色液体更是沾湿了一大片床，痉挛之后是肠道紧缩跟一股热流。 

「哈啊…哈啊…太爽了…」被车学沇夹射，郑泽运仰着头感觉着高潮过后的馀韵，今天总感觉比平常做爱更加疲累，不只郑泽运，失去支撑的车学沇连腰都挺不起直接摔落在床，还是郑泽运给抱进棉被堆裡的。 

弹指，刚才还凌乱的床铺一瞬间成了乾淨整洁的模样，彷彿刚才的性事只是梦一场，一个挥手关掉电灯，郑泽运水蓝色的瞳孔在黑暗中若隐若现，这是跟妖缔结契约的证明，「学沇。」鑽入床铺，郑泽运不付吹灰之力就找到那个纤瘦的身子抱在怀裡，只是那人却是闹了彆扭，不断用黑色尾巴帮郑泽运洗脸，「好了…真的够了…」抓住尾巴，车学沇又哼出轻吟，转过身就是一拳。 

「我的尾巴！」 

在杏眼的怒视攻击之下，郑泽运因为可爱的模样而得到100点爆击，鬆开手将人按入怀，伸手拍着车学沇后背，「就只有这次…我保证没有下次了…」听得出来语气之间是有着歉意，车学沇想想反正都已经做了，再生气也只显得自己小气，而且…他也累得没有吵架力气。 

「要有下次…我直接休了你。」鑽入郑泽运怀中，车学沇一点也不避讳的发出呼噜声，尾巴搭在郑泽运腰上，尖端也默默晃动。 

知道车学沇口中的休了绝不是只有分手这样简单，那肯定是得付出性命代价的，「女王大人啊…这可万万不得，你别忘了我们是生命共同体。」看着车学沇因为缔结契约的水蓝色眼睛，郑泽运不自觉伸手摸上前。 

「谁跟你生命共同体，我才不会死。」赌气的嘟起嘴拍掉脸上那隻手，车学沇已经活了许多岁数，他甚至忘记了自己到底活过多少年几个世纪，直到遇见郑泽运的祖父，他被收做郑家魔法师的猫妖，在那个黑暗时代要保全郑家不受侵扰，而代价就是郑家当家的灵魂。 

「但是…你当时怎麽答应我祖父要做家猫？野猫不好吗？」吻了车学沇的脸颊，郑泽运一直对这感到好奇，车学沇一直都是崇尚自由而且强大，他不喜欢被捆绑，连现在要他好好待在48号都没办法，时常到外面晃晃，一晃就是一天两天不见猫影，虽然没做什麽坏事，但车学沇就是讨厌做家猫。 

「还不是因为你祖父的脸。」羞红脸，车学沇将自己埋在郑泽运的胸膛，「你祖父的脸完完全全是我的菜啊…」偷偷抬起头，车学沇看着郑泽运的俊脸，要不是他祖父是个大木头兼闷骚货，不然车学沇早跟着现在的郑泽运一样在床上亲亲我我。 

「哈…那还真是…谢谢你喔…」不知如何反应，反正他就是因为这张跟祖父一模一样的脸才让车学沇上自己的床，「不过…话又说回来…」郑泽运抬起车学沇的脸，接着奴奴自己的下巴，「为什麽我都这岁数了还是这张脸。」 

会这样怀疑并不是没有理由，郑泽运顶着一张不超过30的面孔，实际岁数已经是高龄96岁，但…不知道从什麽时候开始他的身体跟脸蛋就停止成长，一直维持着这模样。 

「当然是我啊…」车学沇露出骄傲的小表情，他伸手摸着郑泽运的五官，「每一次我们做爱，我都会把我的寿命分给你，所以你才能这麽年轻啊？」吻上红唇，车学沇眯起眼睛，他可不会再让到手的猎物跑了。 

「啊…那我不就…死不了？」傻眼的听过震惊的事实，车学沇也顺从的点点头，他也不知道自己的寿命尽头在哪，「那…店铺不就不能收了？」 

到了郑泽运这一代，因为性向关係，郑泽运已经认份自己就是郑家最后一代的魔法师，还想着有一天老了要去游山玩水逛逛全世界，没想到在今天被车学沇泼了个大冷水。 

「收？干嘛收？做得好好的……」不解的看着郑泽运，车学沇因为疲累而眯起眼睛，「这家迪贝街48号当铺会一直在，你是48号的老闆，我是游荡在迪贝街的野猫。」 

随着时间消逝，太阳、月亮不断反复升起沉落，老人抱着孙子，孙子又抱着自己的孙子来典当，迪贝街48号依旧收取奇奇怪怪的物品，依旧会有许多人为了N而来，那位老闆依旧帮助着找寻所需之人的念想，顶着一头银色头髮不伦何时依旧年轻，所以郑泽运总用魔法捣乱他们的记忆。 

这裡的人都知道，迪贝街最出名的事物，靠近迪贝街角的48号当铺，有着银色头髮的帅气老闆，还有那隻神秘又黏人的迪贝街48号野猫。


End file.
